Shaun Brittain's Thomas Parody Casts.
Here are Shaun Brittain's Thomas Parody Casts. Casts My Thomas/TUGS Parody cast *Thomas as Ten Cents *Percy as Sunshine *Gordon as Big Mac *Spencer as Top Hat *Harvey as Warrior *Toby as OJ *Edward as Hercules *Duck as Grampus *Sir Topham Hatt as Captain Starr *The Angry Policeman as Captain Zero *Diesel as Zorran *Bill and Ben as Zip and Zug *Arry and Bert as Zebedee and Zak *Emily as Lillie Lightship *Mavis as Sally Seaplane *Rosie as Pearl *Hiro as Old Rusty *Spencer as Bluenose (Gordon cant be Bluenose, Gordon is good and Bluenose is bad) *D261 as Nantucket *Donald and Douglas as Frank and Eddie *BoCo as Fire Tug *Dennis as Izzy Gomez *Fergus as Coast Guard *Billy as Billy Shoepack *Diesel 10 as Johnny Cuba My Thomas/Rayman Parody cast *Thomas as Rayman *Toby as Houdini *Mavis as Betilla the Fairy *Duncan as Mozzy *Coaches as Electoons *Percy as Tarayzan *Stanley as The Musician *Whiff as Joe *D261 as Mr. Dark *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito *Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Edward as Globox *James as Murfy *Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Donald, Douglas, Henry, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Bertie, Bill, and Ben as Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Gordon as Clark *Murdoch as Polokus *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, Sir Handel, Duncan, Rusty, Luke, Trevor, Jack and the Pack as Globox Children *Duncan as Bizzit *Molly as Uglette *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Splatter as Axel *Dodge as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Arry, Bert, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Smudger, Bulstrode, and The Evil Diesels as The Robo Pirates *George as Jano *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur *Gordon as Otto Psi *Harvey as Romeo Patti *Salty as Gonzo *Derek as Andre *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Zip, Blair, Zak, Zorran, Burke, Zebedee, Zug, Johnny Cuba, Bluenose, The Green Eyed Pirates, Nantucket (from TUGS), Oliver, Cabot, and Tex (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Knaarens *Diesel 10 as Reflux the Knaaren *Boco as Photographer *Duke as The Bubble Dreamer *Smudger as Ales Mansay *Dinosaur Bone as Big Mama My Thomas/Crash Bandicoot Parody cast *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot *Emily as Coco Bandicoot *Gordon as Crunch Bandicoot *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Tawna Bandicoot *Percy as Polar *Toby as Pura *Edward as Aku Aku *Molly as Pasadena O'Possum *Salty as Eberneezer Von Clutch *Rocky as Papu Papu *Billy as Ripper Roo *Hector as Koala Kong *George as Pinstripe Potoroo *Arry and Bert as Komodo Brothers *Henry as Tiny Tiger *James as Dingodile *Smudger as Nitros Oxide *D261 as Emperor Velo *Duck as Farmer Ernest *Boco as Rusty Walrus *Elizabeth as Madame Amberly *Splatter and Dodge as Victor and Moritz *Diesel 10 as Uka Uka *Diesel as Doctor Neo Cortex *Daisy as Nina Cortex *Dennis as Doctor N Brio *Spencer as Doctor N Tropy *Bill/Ben as Doctor N Gin *Murdoch as Bearminator My Thomas/Spyro the Dragon Parody cast *Thomas as Agent Spyro (Thomas and Agent Sparo are both the main stars) *Percy as Detective Sparx (Thomas and Detective Sparx are best friends, just like Agent Spyro and Detective Sparx are) *Duck as Blink (Duck and Blink are both western) *Toby as Professor (Toby and Professor are both old) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Flame (Toots and Flame are both wear red) *James as Prince Hunter (James and Prince Hunter are both vain) *Lady as Zoe (Lady and Zoe are both magical) *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Volteer *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Cyril *Harold as Sgt. James Byrd (Harold and Sgt. James Byrd are both fly int the air) *Diesel 10 as Gnasty Gnorc (Diesel 10 and Gnasty Gnorc are both the main villains) *Emily as Cynder (Emily and Cynder are both the main females) *Daisy as The Sorceress (Daisy and the Sorceress are both the main female villains) *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Ignitus *Duncan as Agent 9 (Duncan and Agent 9 are both stubborn) *Henry as Moneybags (Henry and Moneybags are both big and wise) *Belle as Princess Bianca (Belle and Princess Bianca are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Molly as Elora (Molly and Elora are both strong) *Mavis as Sheila (Mavis and Sheila are both kind) *Gordon as Bentley (Gordon and Bentley are both strong and proud) *Diesel as Ripto (Diesel and Ripto are both the main villains) *Arry and Bert as Crush and Gulp *Rosie as Ember (Rosie and Ember are both wear pink) *Spencer as Red (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the rails) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Master Chef (I know Tootle is good) *Edward as Cleetus (Thomas and Edward are both good friends, just like Spyro and Cleetus are) *BoCo as Lindar *Flora as Stella (Flora and Stella are both sweet) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Astor *Donald as Delbin (Donald and Delbin are both share the same letter 'D' at the beginning of their names) *Douglas as Devlin (Douglas and Devlin are both share the same letter 'D' at the beginning of their names) *Hiro as The Chronicler *Caroline as Inventor Droid *Bertie as Logistic Droid *Montana (from Play Safe) as Andor (Montana and Andor are both powerful) *Murdoch as Gavin *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Malefor My Thomas/The Little Engine That Could Parody cast *Emily as Tillie (Emily and Tillie are both beautiful) *Molly as Georgia *Edward as Doc *Henry as Farnsworth *Gordon as Pete (Gordon and Pete are both big and proud) *James as Jebediah *Toby as Rollo the Clown *Thomas as Chip *Percy as Eric *Elizabeth as Jill *Duck as Handy Pandy *Donald and Douglas as The Giraffes *Cranky as Tower (Cranky and Tower are both tall) *Oliver as Strech *Mavis as Grumpella *Rosie as Missy *Duke, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Duncan, Mighty Mac and Freddie as Toy Soldiers/Teddy Bears/Cake-Carrying Mice *Diesel as The Big Wolf (Diesel and The Big Wolf are both creepy and scary) *Rusty as The Little Wolf *George as The Eagle *Harvey as Jeepers the Toy Monkey *Toad as Purky the Baby Elephant *Diesel 10 as The Voice Inside The Cave My Thomas/Rayman the TV Series Parody cast *Thomas as Rayman *Emily as Betina *Edward as Cookie *Henry as LacMac *Lady as Flips *Smudger as Admiral Razorbeard *Diesel 10 as The Great Rigatoni *Spencer as Detective Grub *Daisy as Grub's Girlfriend *City of Truro as No. 7 Train (City of Truro and No. 7 Train are both trains) *The Chinese Dragon as Car Eating Monster My Thomas/Croc Parody cast *Thomas as Croc *Emily as Beany The Bird *James as King Rufus *The Narrow Gauge Engines as The Gobbos *Diesel 10 as Baron Dante *Diesel as Cannon Boat Keith *Daisy as Flibby *Spencer as Neptuna *Splatter as Fosley *Bulgy as Tooty The Feeble *Hector as Demon Itsy *Dodge as Chumly *George as Cactus Jack *Edward and Molly as Croc's Parents *Percy as Croc's Adorable Little Brother My Thomas/Hugo the Troll Parody cast *Thomas as Hugo *Emily as Hugolina *Percy as Rit *Stepney as Rat *Rosie as Rut *Elizabeth as Scylla *D261 as Don Croco My Thomas/Mario Parody cast *Thomas as Mario *Edward as Luigi *Percy as Yoshi *Diesel 10 as Bowser Koopa *Emily as Princess Peach *Molly as Princess Daisy *Stepney as Toad *James as Wario *Duncan as Waluigi *Murdoch as Donkey Kong *Whiff as Diddy Kong *Smudger as Bowser Jr. *Trevor as Baby Yoshi *Sir Topham Hatt as Toadsworth *Diesel, Arry, Bert, Max, Monty, Splatter, and Dodge as The Koopalings *Daisy as Wendy O' Koopa My Thomas/Sonic Parody cast *Thomas as Sonic *Bertie as Tails *Henry as Rotor *Duncan as Antoine *Molly as Bunnie *Edward as Uncle Chuck *Emily as Princess Sally Acorn *Diesel 10 as Dr. Robotink *D261 as Dr. Eggman *Splatter as Scratch *Dodge as Grounder *Smudger as Coconuts *Diesel as Snivley *Flora as Cream *Bulgy as Shadow *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Amy *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Silver *Gordon as Ari Category:Shaun Brittain